


Fulfilment

by Red_Passion



Series: Writer’s Month 2019 [31]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, F/F, Fantasy Fulfillment, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Passion/pseuds/Red_Passion
Summary: Kathryn and Rita explore their feelings further in the Captain’s quarters.....This fic follows on directly fromThe Kiss





	Fulfilment

**Author's Note:**

> For Writer’s Month 2019. Day 31 - Setting Prompt - There was only one bed.

We kissed for a long while, savouring each sensation. She was a wonderful kisser. Then suddenly she pulled away. We both breathed in deeply to catch ours breaths. 

“Neelix will be here soon to clean up,” A note of surprise in her voice, a playful smile on her lips. “Computer,” She said into the comm system, “Locate Neelix.”

The computer’s voice filled the room. 

“Neelix is in the turbo lift on route to deck 1.”

“Oh!” She exclaimed.

We were in a compromising position and it would not be long until Neelix reached us. 

“My lipstick must be all mushed up. How is it?”

“Not good,” I said with a grin.

She was self conscious, a side of her I had not seen before. It was cute. I touched my finger to the skin about her mouth, smoothing away the lipstick stains. Our eyes met. We smiled at each other and laughed. Then her expression changed, becoming less jovial and more desirous. 

“Stay,” She said with a sensual whisper. “If you want to.”

“You know I want to.” I replied confirming what I felt for her.

“Come into my quarters.”

We slipped into her ready room and then through the doors into her quarters. _ Her _ quarters... The room was nicely decorated with vases of replicated flowers, art pieces and the occasional personal photo. A grey couch and a double bed, _ her _ bed were positioned under the viewports. She gave me little time to admire the room.

She wrapped her arms about my waist and pulled me to her, kissing me passionately, hungrily. I reciprocated with equal hunger. Her hands moved over my body, and I felt as if I could melt into her. I touched her, running my hands over her shoulders and back and down her waist. 

Her fingers found the zip of my uniform jacket and started to unzip it. She could take every piece of clothing off me and I would be in heaven. I had dreamt of it, longed for it, hoped for it. She slipped the jacket off my shoulders. I let go of her and let the jacket fall to the floor. She ran her hand across the material of my grey undershirt and onto the swell of my breast. I felt pleasure shoot through me. I reached for her then, mirroring her caresses. 

We undressed quickly, admiring each other’s partially dressed and then naked bodies. She looked breathtaking naked. Her body was slim, subtle and elegant. Skin the colour of the palest caramel, small full breasts and shapely thighs. She had pulled her hair loose from the ponytail and it fell onto her shoulders and chest. 

Our bodies came together as we laid down on her bed. She was a sensual attentive lover. I showered her with affection and pleasure with an uninhibited intensity. We explored each other. Every touch, every caress, every look, every kiss, every sensation a final fulfilment.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a few days late, but here it is. The last one for the month! It’s been an amazing experience.
> 
> This fic relates to my other fics -  
[The Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460314), [The Dinner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450663), [Perfectly Agreeable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411221), [The Luau](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353846), [Loss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135632),  
[In The Desert](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107429), and [Resurrection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080312)


End file.
